A New Years Party To Remember
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Its New Years Eve and with Lulu's temper and Tidus' stupidity, things aren't gonna go smoothly!


**A** NEW YEARS PARTY TO REMEMBER!

WARNIG-THIS FAN FICTION CONTAINS BAD HUMOUR, PEOPLE BEING BURNT AND ELECTROCUTED, BAD HUMOUR, AWFUL LAUGHING, BAD HUMOUR, TIDUS BEING STUPID, (NO CHANGE THERE) TOO MANY DECORATONS, AND SMALL NUDITY! AWFUL ENDING, PEOPLE BEING KNOCKED OUT, FANTASTIC FIRE WORKS AND OF COURSE A LITTLE BIT OF GOOD HUMOUR!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Based 2 years after the FFX-2 perfect ending, but with my own version – Yuna didn't just wish back Tidus, she also wished for her parents, Tidus' parents, Paine's, Rikku's mum and everyone else, including Auron and of course except Seymour etc (baddies) well duh!

**Sunday 31st December 2005 – _10:35 am_**

The whole of the Besaid village was empty, except for Tidus and the gang. Everyone else had gone to spend the New Year with their families, in other towns. Yuna and Lulu were already up and discussing what food to serve at the party tonight, while Wakka was out getting fireworks from Kilika. Yuna had enlisted Rikku and Paine to help with the decorations. HOWEVER the lazy Tidus was still in bed snoring away, but he was up all night, due to lack of sleep and tiredness, (now I know how Auron is always grouchy!) but his sleep wasn't gonna last for long!

_**11:35 am**_

Tidus is still in bed! but not for long. Rikku and Paine had just arrived to help with the decorations! Rikku ran straight up to Yuna,

hey Yunie! Oh where are Tidus and Wakka?" Rikku asked with great enthusiasum. She really was looking forward to the big bash!

(automatically interrupting) Stupid! They are at Kilika getting fireworks!" Paine interrupted with a sort of hissing in her voice.

well Wakka is, but Tidus is still sleeping, he was up all night, b'cause he couldn't get to sleep." Yuna corrected Paine while laughing slightly at the tone of voice Paine used to Rikku. Rikku turned and poked her tongue out at Paine. Paine, like she is, took no notice of Rikku.  
"Hey Rikku, why don't you get him up and then go help Lulu with the food, me and Paine will put up the decorations." Yuna asked this of her cousin and also sort of to Paine, just checking if it was ok with her too. And without delay Rikku ran to Tidus' and Yuna's tent-house (whatever it is!)

Rikku's 1st attempt at waking up Tidus proved unsuccessful – she started poking him, leg, then arm, stomach and then finally head. She had a 2nd attempt, which proved sort-of successful! She thought if she jumped on Yuna's side of the bed, it would bounce Tidus

straight out and onto the floor, resulting in him being up and a wake! She did this, but she was too light for this sort of thing to make any effect, as Tidus was quite heavy with muscles! But Tidus started to stir; he thought it was Yuna just playing around, while stil trying him to get up. He moved his arm up and over to "Yuna" and wrapped it around her body and pulled her closer to him.

come here you sexy thing!" Tidus said in a very sexy voice while cuddling up to what he thought was Yuna! Unfortunatly for Tidus, Rikku had to take advantage at this embarrassing but yet hilarious moment.

(giggling) "why thank you Tidus!" Said Rikku, she really could not resist. But to her miss-fortun Tidus thought "Yuna's" voice sounded a bit high for hers, so he started to open his eyes. When he saw Rikku lying there in his arms instead of Yuna's he shouted and shot out the bed and onto the floor

finally your awake, come on we've got a party to prepare for!" Rikku laughed her head off at Tidus who was laying, and looking quite confused on the floor. Rikku got off the bed and walked out the house in hysterics and went to help Lulu, like Yuna asked. Tidus, now trying to understand what just happened and went out side, but because he was thinking so hard, he left the house while only in his boxers! Yuna turned around to say good morning to him, but instead started to laugh a bit. Now Tidus was really confused! He stood there facing her in curiosity, Paine, turned to see what Yuna was laughing at but then quickly turned away in disgust! Lulu and Rikku then looked, Lulu disgust as well, went back to the food, and Rikku? Well she was on the floor in hysterics! He began to feel uncomfortable, and nobody was gonna say what they were laughing at any time soon, luckily for him, Auron came down the hill to the village opening and saw Tidus just standing there in his boxers almost completely naked. He saw Yuna and Rikku laughing their heads off, and while Lulu and Paine had a disgusted expression on their faces. Auron started walking towards Tidus and decided, why not have a bit of fun; after all it was New Years Eve. (Technically) Auron walked past Tidus while saying, with a little grin on his face:Trying to impress the girls with your body again Tidus!" Auron said in a humorous yet concerned voice to the half naked Tidus "what?" asked Tidus with now very great concern and frustration over him being completly confused, becuase of everyone laughing at him or be disqusted with what seemed to be, his apperence no dought.

Tidus looked down and finally realised. He ran back inside the house-hut thing, and came back out soon after. Tidus ran after Auron and the girls, while blushing in embarrassment. Of course this was all too much for Rikku who was still laughing in hysterics, but also rolling around on the floor again and Yuna had regained her composer at last.

Tidus? Are you feeling alright this morning?" Yuna asked in concern for the half confused man. "Um…yes…sort-of! Tidus said hastily, not knowing if there would be a reply to his answer, in connection to his actions.  
"Wakka's back with the fire works!" Rikku jumped up in delight as she saw Wakka walking over the hil and entering the village. "Hi! I've got loads of fire works! We're gonna have a blast tonight." Wakka shouted with delight. Wakka set down the fire works outside his and Lulu's house, he soon went to see what Tidus and Auron were doing and surprise, surprise they were relaxing! Wakka thought this was a good idea to, they were working, yeah, working their butts! Lulu got full sight of their laziness and got a little angry, so she went up to them.

Excuse me guys, but are you gonna do any work? I'll let Wakka off, because he just came back from Kilika with a heavy box load of fire work, Tidus, you've been in bed until 5 minutes ago and Auron you just got here!" Lulu asked furiously, looking sternly and evily at the lazy men infront of him. "Exactly! I just got here, let me rest and then you'll help" Auron said in a false lie. Like he really wanted to help at all, it was just another excuse for him to not do any work. Lulu gave Auron and evil and stern look  
"And Tidus? What's your excuse?" Lulu asked Tidus with wondering eyes, at what his excuse may be, but what she heard was nothing short of the truth.I'm just too lazy" Said the blonde haired man. Which to him, he really was telling the truth, with a lie or truth, he wouldn't be doing any work today.  
"You can say that again!" Lulu said with a grin on her face but Lulu had had enough so she walked off in a huff. Tidus decided he should really help, if not, they make him clear everything up tomorrow morning by himself no dought! He walked up to lulu and asked to help with the food, but he saw what she was making and decided to make a few jokes!

No way! Your gonna serve THIS STUFF?" Tidus asked in a very weird joke. "Yes why?" Lulu asked looking at him evily, as if to say, if you critisise my food, you won't survive!Well it's just that, we're not pigs!" Tidus replyed to lulu's question, completly ignoring her facial expression, which was clearly giving him a warning to stop before he goes too far. But Lulu did not like that joke! She got so angry that she tried to throw a flame at him, but Tidus ducked out of the way, resulting in… Lulu's flame hitting the fire works! They started to explode everywhere! One flying this way, another that way, one small one found its way over to Wakka hitting him on the head and knocking him straight out! When it was over Auron went to see if Wakka was ok and Lulu looked at Tidus in an evil way. Tidus was so scared he ran back into his house. Again, Rikku found everything hilariously funny, and was in hysterics on the floor again! Paine, who did find it a little funny, since Wakka did get knocked out (I really would laugh if that ever happened in real life to someone!) just went back to putting up the decorations, there sure were a lot of them!

Great, now we have to get more fire works!" Lulu pointed out with great frustration. "There's no time, all the shops close early today! We'll have to make do with out them this year." (Even if shops don't close early today on Earth, they do on Spira!)Yuna pointed out, while feeling slightly depressed and concerned again for Tidus. Meanwhile in Tidus' adn Yuna's hut-house thing, Tidus sat in his hut-house thing, on the bed, under the covers, too scared to face Lulu again until tonight

"I know I'll be clearing everything up tomorrow morning by myself, but anything's better then facing Lulu again!" Tidus asked himself. He really started to think about this whole day, well whole day? More like the past hour! "Ok 1st – I sleep until late morning, then Rikku acts like Yuna and scares the hell out of me, I walk out the house nearly starked naked, then Lulu has a go at me and Auron for being lazy and then finally all the fire works exploding and not at the right time either!" Tidus went through it with frustration at the fact, that this day was not going so well and it was only the afternoon, what could now happen in the evening?

_**2:30 pm**_

Everything is done and ready for tonight; the food is in the oven staying hot and the decorations and seating are all put up and ready! Everyone decides to take a rest as the festivities don't actually begin until 7:00 pm (what idiots huh! why not get things ready at a good time like 2:30 pm huh, right now, huh! And why didn't Wakka put the fire works out the way, he knows Lulu's got a bad temper and Tidus is an idiot, now he's the idiot! Oh yeah I know! Because it's funny!) Anyway, Yuna walks into her house-hut thing and finds Tidus under the sheets with just his face showing looking really scared.

You ok Ti?" Yuna asked Tidus using his nickname she liked to call him. "Yes and no! Yes now you're here, Lulu can't hurt me and no, Lulu can still hurt me tonight! I kinda ruined things didn't I?" Tidus answered and asked at the same time to his beautiful girlfriend sitting beside him.No you didn't! It was actually really funny, you made Paine laugh!" Yuna pointed out in great delight. Not many people could make Paine laugh. "Hmmm…thanks but now we have to fire work!" Tidus said in sepression.So? We can still have a good time! Especially as you're the lively one in this group anyway, apart from Rikku of course!" Yuna tried to cheer Tidus up, by pointing out his personality.  
"Thanks! Yeah, I suppose it'll still be fun!" Tidus laughed to Yuna and he was now happy again and ready for the party that was going to happen later that night.

_**7:00 pm**_

Everyone one arrives and starts to take seats. Rikku literally pulls Gippal into the seat next to her, Baralai next to Paine, Yuna and Tidus, Lulu and Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Paine's parents next to one another and that leaves Auron and Kimahri to sit next to each other (hehe!)

After the food everybody is happy and Lulu has forgotten about killing Tidus, luckily, until; "So got any fire works?" asked Tidus dad, Jecht, with enthusiasumYou and your fire works!" Answerd Yuna's dad, Braska. "What? A guy have some fun with explosives?" asked Jecht happily and almost sinistly.Well I'm sorry but it seems that a certain guy has already had some fun with those explosives today! (Looking at Tidus) Isn't that right!" Rikku asked Tidus, who was drinking, when he heard his name, he looked up. "Um… (Looking around at everyone) I can explain" Tidus said with hesitation.No Tidus, let me!" lulu interupted. She knew that this was a good chance to get Tidus back for what he had said and done, earlier that morning.

After an annoying story everyone looks sort-of evilly at Tidus except for Yuna, who has started to laugh at the situation, which in response makes everybody else laugh. Although soon everybody, except the people who were there, wanted to know what the joke was. Tidus told them, making everyone laugh except Lulu, who again, didn't think it was funny, she stood up in huff and started to chase Tidus around the village! Everybody had a good time, except Tidus, who was burnt and electrocuted in several place and Lulu was put on a time out; she wasn't allowed to use her magic to hurt people in the group for 3 months, especially Tidus! She'll go insane! All in all, it defiantly was a new years party to remember! That's all folks!

Hope you enjoyed it! I love doing holiday specials!

Please be nice when reviewing – it's my 1st!

NICKY -(31ST DECEMBER 2005)


End file.
